osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Game Integrity Changes: Dragonfire
This week we're releasing another notable change. As a reminder, these are unpolled updates that do not replace any anti-cheating measures we already have in place, but rather look at what we, as a development team, can do to specific pieces of content to improve the Old School experience for genuine players. Players are now required to have started Dragon Slayer in order to use any form of Anti-fire protection. This includes the Anti-Dragon shield, the charged and uncharged versions of the Dragonfire shield, Dragonfire ward, and the Ancient wyvern shield, and all forms of dragonfire potion including barbarian variants (for all of you barbarian potion fans out there). Players who are currently assigned a Dragon Slayer task (that's a Slayer task of Dragons, not the Dragon Slayer quest) can visit Turael. Turael will remove the task, without affecting any streak, for those players already assigned this task. Any player who has purchased a Dragon Slayer task block, or unlock will have their points refunded if they are no longer eligible to complete the dragon task. You might also be curious as to how effective last week's integrity changes have been. We do have some data to share (see the graph below). What we're able to see is that the number of accounts reported for botting Wines of Zamorak (Captured Temple) and Zaff's battlestaves (Varrock Center) saw a notable reduction on, and since, the 28th June. The number of reports received in the Mage Training Arena and for accounts botting Red chinchompas has remained relatively consistent. We've surmised that these accounts being reported for macroing are actually hand-played gold farmers, and whilst these accounts will still be getting banned, the integrity changes don't pose too much of a challenge. This week we're adding 10 new game worlds, with additions to each region. These new game worlds are being added in preparation for Mobile, and we expect to add even more in the future. We're also removing a number of themes from worlds where the theme is no longer necessary. This is only a text change and not an actual modification to the game world. *All over Gielinor, log storage crates (found beside hot air balloons) have had their models updated. See below for an example. *The Fletching skill cape and the Max cape can no longer be used to obtain a Bronze crossbow whilst in a duel. This is related to the integrity changes from last week which saw it made impossible to unload and uncharge weapons during duels for the purpose of deceiving your opponents. *The Monks of Zamorak will no longer chase players outside of the temple when stealing Wines of Zamorak. This is related to the integrity changes from last week which saw another floor added to the Chaos temple. *Total level milestone messages are no longer duplicated when levelling multiple skills at a time past the threshold. As an example: if you had a total level of 1199 and you simultaneously earned XP in more than a single skill which caused those skills to level up, then before this change you'd get multiple messages of Congratulations, you've reached a total level of 1200. *Zahur in Nardah will now accept, and create potions using, Vials of blood. *The inconspicuous crate in the Warrior's Guild has been moved to the northern side of the bank to stop it clipping into the wall. *Black tiles, which would appear when the Remove roofs: always option was turned on, have been removed from several dungeons. The areas changed are: Varrock sewers, Edgeville dungeon, H.A.M cave, Tears of Guthix cave, Asgarnian ice cave, Rat pits, and the dwarven area underneath White Wolf Mountain. *The Chronicle and Graceful boots will no longer render through a person's body. *Krystillia will no longer assign Magic axes to players who lack the Thieving level to access their hut. Turael will remove the task, without affecting any streak, for those players already assigned this task. *A Clue scroll (master) will now protect over individual trail pieces found during a 3-part step. *Veos' dialogue has been adjusted when trying to reclaim Kharedst's memoirs with a full inventory. *A spelling error on the entrance to Brimhaven Agility Arena has been fixed. *A spelling error within Garkor's dialogue during Monkey Madness II has been fixed. *A spelling error within the Morytania Achievement diary has been fixed. Discuss this update on our [http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?380,381,495,66023510 official forums], the community-led [https://www.reddit.com/r/2007scape/ 2007Scape Reddit], or the community-led [http://discord.gg/OSRS OSRS Discord] in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team